


Anonymity

by Rocketcat15



Series: Rocketcat's Short Stories [6]
Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketcat15/pseuds/Rocketcat15
Summary: Zoey picks up a guy at a bar to fulfill a very specific desire...





	Anonymity

“So, what’s your name? I’m - ”

 

“Nuh uh,” Zoey interrupted.

 

“Excuse me?” The man looked confused and Zoey smiled at him.

 

“I don’t want your name. And I’m not telling you mine.” She watched the cogs turn behind his eyes for a moment while he frowned at her, trying to repress a grin she couldn’t keep off her face. “Maybe you’d like to hear what I _do_ want?”

 

She could almost see his ears prick up as he nodded enthusiastically. She hoped the smile splitting her face was more sultry than silly as she leaned in towards him, waiting until she felt skin brush against her lips before she whispered in his ear. She closed his gaping mouth with one finger, and then took his hand and led him out of the bar.

 

She let him touch her in the taxi on the way back to the apartment, roving his hands over her thighs and squeezing gently as he nuzzled against her neck. “Are you sure you won’t tell me your name?”

 

Zoey rolled her eyes theatrically and grabbed his wrist, pressing his hand between her legs and grinding hard against him - she knew he couldn’t feel her wetness through her underwear and jeans, but he got the message. “You should stop asking,” she murmured. He kept quiet for the rest of the journey.

His hand stayed firmly against her pussy and by the time the cab pulled up Zoey was long past desperate. She took the stairs to her apartment two at a time and unlocked the door while the guy was still coming up behind her. Zoey tapped her foot impatiently as she held the door open for him, letting it swing closed behind them as she pushed him ahead of her down the hallway.

 

“Which one’s your room?”

 

“This will do,” Zoey said, and bundled him through a door.

 

“The kitchen?”

 

“You’re not coming in my room. Wait here, I’ll be back in a second.”

 

Zoey backed out of the kitchen and jogged to her bedroom, grabbing a half-empty bottle of lube from the bedside table and heading back out into the hallway before the door had even closed behind her. By the time she got back to the kitchen, the guy had stripped off his jeans and kicked his shoes into the corner. Her eyes shot straight to his cock, already semi-hard at just the thought of what he was going to do to her, and she had to suppress the urge to get on her knees and wrap her lips around his thick shaft. Tonight was about something else. _Maybe the next one I bring home_ , she thought to herself. Instead, she stepped close to him, pressing her body against his as she slid her fingers around his cock. She smiled as he hardened even more in her hand and gave him the bottle of lube.

“Where do you want me?” she asked softly, stroking his cock. His jaw tightened and he swallowed.

 

“Bent over the table,” he growled, finally showing some backbone. Zoey smiled as sweetly as she could manage and turned away, unzipping her jacket and letting it drop off her shoulders. She could feel him watching her as she crossed the distance to the kitchen table, swaying her hips for effect a little. She undid her belt and slid her jeans down to her knees. She was reaching for her panties when she felt him press up against her. His cock nudged into her lower back as he grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him, making her moan quietly as he ran his hands over her hips. She rubbed up against him as he took the hem of her top and roughly pulled it up, grabbing her tits through her bra. She enjoyed the feeling of his hands on her again for a few seconds, letting him tug the edges of the cups down to brush his thumbs against her nipples.

 

“I need you inside me,” she whispered. Wordlessly, he uncurled his arms from around and shoved her gently down onto the table, and she propped herself up on her elbows while he roughly tugged her panties down. She closed her eyes and waited as she heard him uncap the bottle. After a second, he pressed his lube-slick finger against her and the sudden shock of cold sent a delicious shudder through her. She moaned impatiently once the teasing had gone on too long and she needed more, and he took the hint and pressed his finger into her, making her whimper as he made her take it to the knuckle. She relaxed against the table as he fingered her, stretching first with one finger and then with two. Zoey could tell from his ragged breathing that he was just as desperate to fuck her properly as she was to feel his cock inside her, but to his credit he was trying very hard to make sure she was ready for him.

 

“Come on,” she murmured, “give me your fucking cock.”

If he’d known her any better he’d have made her beg for it, but she guessed that was the downside of anonymous sex. She was immediately reminded of the upside when the head of the stranger’s cock pressed against her and, with a low grunt she felt rather than heard, he gave her what she’d told him she wanted back in the bar - pressing his cock into her asshole. She groaned - partly from pleasure and partly from the dirty thrill of not even knowing the name of the person shoving his cock into her ass - as he pushed deeper inside her, desperately slowly. The invasive, stretched sensation of being utterly filled spread slowly as she took more and more of him inside her. He was bigger than he’d looked, and he hadn’t looked small, and Zoey had to shuffle her legs out wider to relieve some of the pressure. Her jeans stopped her opening her legs even further and the restraint made her even wetter. Her new position seemed to give him a better angle - the last few thick centimetres of his cock squeezed into her. She’d wanted to keep the noise down in case her roommate overheard but she couldn’t hold back a loud moan when his pelvis kissed her ass.

 

He stayed balls-deep inside her for a moment, letting her get used to the size of his cock in her asshole and simultaneously driving her mad. She was sure her wetness was starting to run down her thighs and she wriggled, trying to fuck herself on him. She heard something that could have been a grunt or a chuckle as he re-positioned his hands on her hips, squeezing hard. Zoey hoped he was getting ready to pound her properly, but instead he started to slide tantalisingly slowly out of her, making her feel the absence of him inside her as keenly as she felt his presence. She tried to squirm but he held her still, and the knowledge that he was stronger than her and she couldn’t break his grip sent a thrill of taboo pleasure through her.

 

Once he was poised just inside her he stopped again and Zoey hissed with need. “Come on…” she murmured, half to herself. “Fill me… Fucking take me…”

He teased her for a few seconds that felt like forever, rocking his hips into her slightly, but she felt too good to resist for long. She suddenly felt one hand leave her hips, roughly grabbing her opposite shoulder and hauling her up. Zoey’s back arched and her gasp of shock turned into a scream as he sunk his cock deep into her ass, not stopping to tease her this time - finally fucking her properly. The sudden change of pace made her unsteady on her feet, but he held her up easily as he pounded into her, his thrusts pushing deeper until each stroke made her take every inch of him. It was too good to take quietly, and Zoey couldn’t hold back loud, slutty moans as the impact of his hips against her ass bounced her against the table and knocked the bottle of lube onto the floor. She tried to open her legs a little more, but the restriction of the jeans around her upper thighs stopped her and the knowledge that she couldn’t move made everything more intense.

 

Her cunt demanded attention but she denied herself. This was more about satisfying her need to be used every so often more than just pleasure, but if he could keep his aggressive pace up his cock felt so good he could probably make her cum just from fucking her ass.

[ [ANIMATION] ](https://gfycat.com/thickcandidcanine)

 

“H… harder,” she growled. He grunted and leaned into her, shoving her across the table a little more and making her whine with pleasure. Fucking her harder made his grunts and groans louder, and the sound turned her on even more - the pleasure was overwhelming and the throb in her pussy was almost too much to deny. There were condoms in her room, maybe she could get them and have him take her pussy as well…

 

Almost like he could feel her desperation, she felt him speed up again. Zoey was aching to reach her hand to her pussy to satisfy the need thrumming through her. She could feel the wetness on her thighs. She forced herself not to, though - she was going to cum from the cock fucking her ass, she just wanted it faster.

 

“I’m close,” he growled in her ear. All she managed to gasp back was, “inside me,” but it spurred him on enough to lean all his weight onto her, pushing her flat against the table top as he slammed deep into her ass with every thrust and making her scream. She bit down on her wrist to shut herself up as she pressed her legs together, feeling her jeans slide down her thighs. The feel of his body pressing down on her and stopping her moving; the stretching, pounding fullness of his cock inside her; the aching emptiness of her dripping cunt; his hot rasping breath against her ear… it all blurred together as it drove her closer and closer to the brink of a hard orgasm.

He howled and hilted himself in her ass and Zoey let out a quivering moan into her wrist, screwing her eyes shut as she felt a spurt of hot cum burst deep inside her. She came hard with his second load and her legs gave way under her, shaking as she lay held in place against the tabletop. He didn’t stop, filling her with two more loads she felt deep inside her as she drooled on her arm, feeling him fuck his cum in and out of her asshole on his cock - feeling it dribble onto her thighs, knowing it was going on the floor.

 

Zoey came again, the immediate and unexpected second orgasm hitting her even harder than the first - shooting through her body and making her whine and whimper on his cock as her eyes rolled back and her vision dimmed slightly. Finally, breathlessly, he sunk his cock deep into her one last time before pulling out and stumbling away from her. She could hear him getting his breath back, leaning against the countertop. She stayed where she was, reveling in the afterglow and sudden emptiness she was feeling. Her eyes drifted open, slowly focusing on the slight wet patch on the table where she’d been drooling.

 

“You can - ” her voice cracked, and she swallowed and tried again. “You can let yourself out.”

**Author's Note:**

> View the album of images here: imgur.com/a/5yzYlWI
> 
> And follow me on twitter here: twitter.com/rocketcat_15


End file.
